New Years
by Iota Xi
Summary: "I thought you said you weren't hungry." "I wasn't. But cake." Running a hand through his permanently disheveled hair, Natsu could not help but chuckle.


I do not own _Fairy Tail._

* * *

9:37

Erza frowned. _He's late._

But soon enough, she caught a flash of pink in her periphery. He was wearing dark grey khakis, complete with a v-neck and blazer. _Huh._

"I am not late, by the way. I was merely building anticipation."

Thus, with a sigh and a smile, they were off.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. Cold enough to warrant a petticoat on Erza's part, but that was about it. Magnolia itself was ablaze with festive cheer. The passing of Christmas did not appear to dampen the holiday spirit of the residents in the slightest. On the contrary, it seemed that the lights were even brighter and the music was even louder, as if people were determined to hold on to the holidays as long as possible.

 _I would be too._ Erza thought.

New Years provided an interesting opportunity. Yeah, yeah. Ooooh, it's the end of the old year and the start of the new one. "A beginning in an end" and what not. Bleh. Save the philosophical shit for Sunday morning brunch. Here's the truth. New Years was the last hurrah before the end of winter break. It was the time to use up all the leftover cheer (and booze) from Christmas and repackage it into a massive orgy of good will and bad decision making.

 _That's why it will always be in my holiday top five. Tehehe._

Fortunately, Miss Scarlet was snapped out of her reverie when a warm, unnaturally warm, hand grasped hers. She smiled again.

"Hungry?"

"But we just ate dinner a couple hours ago."

"What? That was dinner? I assumed we would eat more during our date, so I restrained myself!"

"You call downing two whole chickens restraining yourself?" Erza said slightly incredulously.

Now it was Natsu's turn to show off his own disbelieving look.

* * *

"Open wide! And be ready for a creamy explosion of taste and pleasure!"

Erza raised an eyebrow. _Isn't that what he said during our um…activities the other evening?_ _Meh. Might as well._

With blind compliance, she allowed a spoon full of whipped cream and strawberries to enter her mouth.

"Mmm, _oishi!_ "she said with a purr. Although she's gotten used to the taste of a certain other creamy substance, this was still higher on her list of flavor preferences.

"Thanks _,_ Natsu. I think I'll forgive your earlier transgression."

"Psh. One, I don't recall transgressing anyone today. Well, I guess maybe that thing with Gray from this morning could count, but that's beside the point. And two, you're welcome."

By now Erza was only half-listening as they continued walking through the cobblestone streets. One _could_ have noted that they were filled with vendors, stalls, games, and musicians with happy-looking families and interlopers taking it all in.

Again, _could._

Our heroine was too busy with her strawberry cake.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"I wasn't. But cake."

Running a hand through his permanently disheveled hair, Natsu could not help but chuckle.

* * *

10:18

 _Yosh. We still have some time left. I should start looking for a good spot soon.  
_

* * *

10:43

Erza was having fun. She and Natsu were taking turns dragging each other into whatever stall, store, or game that piqued their interest.

They even went to a trust fall thing just for the hell of it. (Yes, it was absolutely ridiculous considering who they were. Countless battles. Watching each other's backs. They have saved each other's lives more times than they would care to remember.) Erza even suggested that she ought to be the one to do the catching, but Natsu insisted.

So here she was standing on a one foot-tall platform with her eyes closed, waiting for Natsu to give the signal. Strangely enough, she heard a familiar flap of wings.

 _Is that Happy?_

"Okay, Erza! I'm ready!"

 _Oh well. Here goes nothing._

She forced herself to tilt backwards until she felt herself falling. As expected, Natsu's arms were there to catch her.

Erza sighed, eyes still closed. "Natsu, what was the point of all that?"

After an uncharacteristic lack of response, Titania opened one eye out of curiosity and busted out laughing.

Her boyfriend was looking down at her with what could only be described as his best Zorro impression with a crudely drawn mustache gracing his face and a rose in between his teeth. Amidst her laughter, she realized that Happy swooped in to deliver the flower and draw the stache. _Mmm, so that was the point of all that. Well played, Natsu._

The comedy was interrupted, though, by the grumble of Erza's stomach.

Natsu smiled, setting her down and getting to work on wiping off his new facial hair.

"Second dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Here try this."

"What is it?" Erza frowned. It looked like the Munchkins from Dunkin Donuts with scallions, mayonnaise, and a brown sauce drizzled over the top. And there were these white and pinkish flakes covering the whole thing.

"Takoyaki."

"These don't look like any tacos I've ever seen."

"They're balls of dough stuffed with octopus."

"Gross."

"You said anal was gross, but look at you now."

Taking a deep breath and forcing herself not to clock the idiot dragon-slayer right in the kisser, Erza decided on her best death glare.

"C'mon, babe. Eat some balls."

 _What is this? Innuendo extravaganza?_

However, despite some protests, she decided to relent and keep an open mind. That's one of the best and worst things about Natsu. He'll somehow persuade you to try things you never would have if left to your own devices. Sure, she's a generally good person with a generally broad perspective on life. But Natsu… He's an idiot. I mean, an adventurer. And you cannot be classified as such without the ability to drop all pretenses and dive straight in with total disregard for things like consequences.

 _I think I needed that._ _Even if you've spent your whole life trying to do the right things, you can sometimes forget that there are other ways to do so as well._

 _That's my Natsu. He may be idiot, but I guess that's not such a bad thing sometimes._

 _Oh shit, these ball_ s _are delicious._

* * *

11:59

They were sitting on a bench Natsu found, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Erza had to hand it to him. It was a lovely spot.

One of the town's fountains shifted water to and fro in front of them. They could still hear the hustle and bustle of the festivities, but they were far enough away from the main roads so that the quiet of the evening was the loudest sound.

Erza had been resting her head on his shoulder, blissfully tired after such a wonderful evening.

Natsu had one arm wrapped around her and his hand in his pocket. He enjoyed himself, and he was ecstatic that he showed Erza a good time.

 _She deserves it._

They were happy. Yes, there was a whole host of things that needed to be done. Enemies to be defeated. New dangers to be faced.

But right now, in this moment, they were happy.

Faintly in the distance they heard a countdown, and soon enough, the sky lit up with an amazing display of fireworks.

The kiss, of course, was amazing too.

* * *

Natsu fiddled around with the small velvet box in his pocket.

 _Eh, maybe next time._


End file.
